1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to multipurpose kitchen implements for supporting, holding or gripping a variety of hot or cold articles such as cooking pots, pans, lids, handles or the like.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
In the past, it has been the conventional practice to employ cloth mitts and/or potholders for protecting the hands of the user from burning when handling hot articles in the kitchen such as cooking pots, pans or the like. Also, fabric or other porous materials are currently being used for supporting heated articles in order to protect a table or counter surface. Such conventional kitchen implements are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,261,064; 3,535,708; 4,071,921 and 6,298,488.
Problems and difficulties have been encountered when using such conventional kitchen implements which stem largely from the fact that the articles are composed of cloth and are not water-repellant, stain resistant and lack temperature control. The prior kitchen implements permit liquids to penetrate straight through to the hand or fingers of the user when used as a mitt or potholder. Such penetration serves as a conductor for hot substances and transmits the heat directly to the user's hands. Furthermore, the liquid or substance stains the material and now must be treated and laundered. During the treatment and laundering procedure, the soiled mitt or potholder is out of service requiring the user to have backup implements. Even after laundering, conventional mitts, potholders and trivets remain permanently stained. Furthermore, prior kitchen mitts or potholders rely on tight stitching to join edge marginal regions of the implements together to effectively close and seal the edges. Although nylon filaments are used, the stitching may be over-tightened which tears, weakens or rips the foam material through which the stitching is embedded. Any tear in the surface of such material causes fatigue of the mitt and allows moisture or harmful liquid to pass through.
Therefore, a long-standing need has existed to provide kitchen implements for protecting the hands and fingers of a cook or other person from injury due to excessive hot or cold temperatures and to provide such implements which are composed of water-proof and stain-resistant materials. Also, it is preferred that the seams and edge closures be made water-repellant, stain and water-resistant, and provide a tight seal for any stitching.